skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders Transform
''Welcome, Portal Master! I am Eon, and this is Skylands, a chain of magical islands filled with wonder and adventure. It is home to the greatest heroes ever known, the skylanders! I have watched and protected them for very long, but alas, a new evil threatens skylands, and you have found a Transform Skylander, who are capable of transforming and growing stronger as they progress through Skylands! If you are holding a Transform Skylander, Portal Master, hold it close. It will be the key to stopping Kaos from completing his most sinister plan yet! '' So, that said, let me just say, you will like this idea, I can guarantee! It introduces the new Transform Skylanders, large, overpowered skylanders that actually change shape, form and color as you level them up and buy upgrades. These 18 Transform Skylanders have watched over a certain part of Skylands for centuries... The Dark Isles. A horrible island where the darkness of skylands come from. Unable to destroy the island, The Transform Skylanders had to watched and kept a legendary evil from the islands under control.... Evilon. This dark portal master could just about be the most evil soul in all of Skylands, no, the universe. He has attempted escape before, but was always stopped in his tracks. But once, the dark portal master escaped and hid in his own world, the mirror of mystery. He then used his undeniable power to blow up The Dark Isles, sending the Transform Skylanders to Earth, along with many fragments of Traptainium, which the islands were made out of. The skylanders stopped Evilon soon after, but now Kaos wants to revive him! You must stop him before it is to late! How It Works You probably wonder how Transform Skylanders work. Like this! When you get a Transform Skylander, it starts at level one. As you collect XP points, your character changes until it reaches level 3, then you have it fully leveled and fully transformed. Fully transformed characters are incredibly strong, large and look really awesome. The toy does not alter with the game though. Money the Transform Skylanders collect gives them more XP. Transform Skylanders don't upgrade or buy things. Here is a list of Transform Characters: Life: * Leaf Blade * Seed Weed Earth: * Lob Baron * Mud Flood Fire: * Fire Fly * Candle Fighter Air: * Storm Horn * Rain Fall Magic: * Thing * Wiz Whack Water: * Clam Slam * Splash Smash Undead: * Bone Biter * Spook Snatcher Tech: * Goo-Goo Baa-Baa * Robot Ranger Dark: * Fear Fang Light: * Shine Mine Traps New traps will be added. There are new villains to be caught like Evilon, Glumshanks, and Mad Science. Here are all the traps. * Magic Chicken * Magic Thumbs Up! * Magic Foot * Magic Potion * Magic Shell * Water Bomb * Water Potion * Water Wing * Water Sheep * Tech Cannon * Tech Thumbs up! * Tech Chicken * Tech Sheep * Tech Question Mark * Life Blade * Life Clock * Life Foot * Life Ring * Life Bulb * Fire Ring * Fire Sheep * Fire Chest * Fire Cannon * Fire Shell * Air Wing * Air Bomb * Air Sheep * Air Thumbs Up * Air Ring * Air Blade * Undead Chicken * Undead Tank * Undead Chest * Undead Foot * Undead Clock * Undead Bulb * Light Bulb * Light Thumbs Up! * Light Chicken * Dark Cannon * Dark Ring * Dark Clock * Evilon Trap Villains New villains can be caught in the new traps. There are new Doom Raiders and normal villains. Magic: *Noodles (Doom Raider) Life: *Mad Science (Doom Raider) Evilon: *Evilon (Doom Raider) Levels: # Fancy Fields # Jungle Jamboree # Air Terrace Part 1 # Air Terrace Part 2 # Gold Vault # Artillery Fortress # Lava Bay # Chompy Badlands # Sheep Maze Mayhem # Super Secret Super Awesome Ninja Dojo # Mad Lab of Horrors # Grave Outskirts # Underworld # Operation: Shellshock Raid! # Realm of Sleep # Planet Arkeyan # Mesmerelda's Second Act # Bombs and Other Stuff Factory # Universe of Mind # Glumshanks Boss Battle # Kaos Hideout # Castle Evil # The End Category:GamesCategory:Fan GamesCategory:Fanon GamesCategory:Adventure GamesCategory:Action-Adventure GamesCategory:Action Games